Elthibar Brings the Light of Christ to Japan
by Sugarino
Summary: Elthibar goes to Japan to spread the light of Christ to the godless heathens to ban hentai, yaoi, yuri, and lolicon (save for the lolis he will lewd himself). Only Japan's greatest heroes the Mitsuboshi Colors can stop him! *Good Christian Spiritual reading. Very godly and Mary Like. Coincidences to people real or imagined is very sad*


It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, the capital of glorious Nippon... is what we would like to say but it was tainted by the autistic fuckwad known as Lord Elthibar; Powerword (((Michael Gavin Klein))) . Somehow the autist got to Japan using his own and by that he mean's his dad's money, to fund a trip to the nation of the rising sun. The mission was pretty clear; being a kike he was now trying to pollute the Aryans of the east. Also he was not on the child sex offender registry yet in Japan so that was a plus. The (((Judeo-Christian))) had made his way to Ueno in Tokyo, specifically Ueno park. So far it had been a dream come true for him. So many kawaii Asian gurls he nearly creamed in his pants...

Scratch that nearly to an actually.

The greasy manlett could hardly contain his lust and as such most visitors of the park avoided him like the plague for being a filthy kike Gaijin, well that and his facial hair was stubble that was placed haphazardly around his neck like he hacked only at parts with a razor and called it a day, moles and acne and unidentified markings dotted around his face giving a grotesque image, and he was sporting what could only be kindly called a pedo-stache. Lord Elthibar could not understand why the QT Asian gurls were not liking him. Everything he read online said Asian girls love white men and he was at least 56% white. That had to account for something, right? He was knocked out of these thoughts by three cute little nymphets running past him color coded for his convenience; one red, one yellow, one blue. At that moment Elthibar's little Elthibar (and trust me it was little) sprang to attention almost instantly. Of course lolis! Lolis and young girls are always nice, they would not be mean to him like those other harlots. That and due to their weak bodies it was harder for them to resist. While he was busy perving out in his mind the three young girls that ran past him took notice of him and his unusual behavior.

They paid him no more then a quick glance and a passing comment of "Ew! Who or what is that?". "I'm think I'm going to be sick" and "L-lets get out of here." before going on their but not before passing by a rather irritated police officer who they called "stupid head Saito" as they ran past him not helping his already irritated mood. Snapping out of his trance, Elthibar saw his little Nymphets run off in the distance and with them his chance to lewd.

"Officer, who were those"

At this point he stopped talking and creepily stared blankly ahead as if his brain was computing. Saito the officer was wondering if he had a seizure or something, only to have the autist continue a moment later.

"Little angels just now?"

Saito almost scoffed at "angels" being used to describe those little brats. Regardless.

"Those were the colors. A group of snot nosed brats who vowed to protect this town. Though they end up mostly becoming a nuisance."

"Protect the town you say! What a coincidence! I am Lord Elthibar of Dunbroch, fighting against the Army of Darkness. Obviously me and the colors should team up to combat this threat and protect the town! Plus, if you don't mind me saying; you Japanese lot are incredibly godless. Those girls probably have never heard of Christ and his message. I must minister to them!"

At this point Saito was getting concerned. Sure he hated the brats but this guy not only looked the part of a pedophile, he sounded like it too. Before he could reply back the creep was already bounding in the general direction the colors went and for someone with a pot belly he was pretty fast. When he was out of sight Saito reached for his walkie-talkie and paged for back up and to be on high alert for a potential child predator.

* * *

At Color's HQ it was a busy day. Yui, Saachan, and Kotoha had already gotten their first case from two people (they wanted to say two girls but one insisted she was a he) who claimed they wanted to protect the town and needed the special help of the colors in this endeavor. A slip of paper and a short explanation was all they had given them but they claimed they would be back soon and had hope the colors would be able to handle everything for a while.

"Oi! Colors. Today we commence operation..." At this the young girl, Yui the leader the colors, paused and started to read from the slip of paper those two had given her. "Operation Tard Buster!" The others were more attentive then usual. Saachan was paying closer attention then she usually did and Kotoha most shocking of all had put down her 3DS for a bit.

"This sounds like a level 5 case leader," Saachan excitedly announced at their prospect of a new case. The stoic blue haired Kotoha put away her 3DS and chimed in with her opinion.

"Agreed, this case may be worse than a murder case or-" She paused and quickly covered her nose.

"WHAT IS THAT STENCH?"

It was true. A foul smelling stench had invaded Colors HQ which to be fair as just a glorified clubhouse in the woods, but there was something definitely foul smelling out there. The other two follow her lead with commentary by Saachan that it smelled "Worse then poop." To their horror they found out the source of that smell. Standing in the door way was that creepy perv from before with a smile from ear to ear that could only be described as somewhere between a slasher smile and a pedophile.

"Salutations girls!" His voice came out nasally and high pitched, the girls internally cringed at the sound like it was a metaphorical nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm Lord Elthibar. I have been sent here by Dunbroch and Corona on a mission to foster relationship between your nation of Japan and mine but I am also on a more important mission from GAWD to spread the faith to, if you don't mind me saying, pagan heathens. Deus lo vault! Oh, sorry forgot the culture. BANZAI!"

Another cringe at his attempt to use very poor Japanese. The colors were pretty sure this was the man they were told to watch out for. Elthibar himself was nearly creaming himself at this point. In front of him were three beautiful Nymphets that he had seen earlier each one color coded for his convenience, the Yui leader with her brown hair in a side pony tail seemed to be red, Saachan the blonde in yellow, and Kotoha the blunette in obvious blue. It was good they were primary colors since he only had a primary education.

"So where should we go... OH!"

Elthibar reached into his belongings and pulled out a black book with "Da Bable" written on the title.

"Before we start I should start ministering first! Kids at my dad's military base love it when I minister to them, especially when i duct tape them so they can't leave!"

He opened up to a random verse and started preaching;

"33 But whoever denies Me before men, I will also deny him before My Father in heaven. 34 Do not assume that I have come to bring peace to the earth; I have not come to bring peace, but a sword. 35 For I have come to turn 'A man against his father, a daughter against her mother, a daughter-in-law against her mother-in-law.…"

At this he stopped, put the book down, and flashed his trad marked pedo smile at the colors to see their reaction. They were silent for a good few seconds... then a few muffled hiccups came from Yui until she started crying.

"I-i-i don't want to attack Mama! Why would Jesus do this!"

The other two started patting her back and hugging her in an effort to comfort her and calm her down. Elthibar for his part did not understand. Usually kids love him! Must be because he had no duct tape. Seeing the death glare for the blue one, he decided it was time they move on, his spiritual revival can reach them and more of these godless heathen Japs at the same time.

* * *

 **Ueno Zoo 2:30**

The colors decided that they'd like to visit zoo. This bothered Elthibar since there would be witnesses who don't understand his loli love and would try to stop them. On the other hand being of he grade school mentality himself he loves the zoo. Their first problem came at the gate; grade schoolers get in free but autists have to pay double the adult fine. That wasn't a joke either. For some reason their was a sign that people with autism had to pay double the price.

"BALDERDASH! Why must I pay twice the price!"

He shouted as the girls walked past him.

"They're a private business porky, they can do whatever they want,"

Kotoha replied back with a snide retort. He grumbled as the girls were starting to walk away and leave him behind.

"FINE!"

He took out his Jew purse which all Jews have and forked over the 42 USD in Japanese yen he owed them. After making the purchase and terrorizing the clerk with his smell and face, he ran to the girls who sadly did not make it away in time.

"Okay girls!"

He yelled abruptly as he clasped his hands together.

"Where should we go first!"

The colors looked at each other and smirked. They had a few ideas.

* * *

For some reason the girls had taken him to the tiger exhibit.

"I am sorry for being rude and asking this of you, but I do not see how we will reach the people of Japan and minister them from here."

Kotoha wagged her finger and signaled him to come down to her level. Once she was at high level staring into those beautiful blue ocean orbs... he was broken out of it from a sharp slap to the face.

"Ow what the hel-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

He wasn't able to reply and full for as soon as Kotoha had slapped him she had then planted her foot firmly on his ball sack and she was not being the least bit gentle.

"Last time we here we failed pops by not being able to defeat the Tora!"

Elthibar did not recognize that last word, his Japanese a bit rusty but if he was going to win them over he would have to defeat whatever this Tora is.

"The bourgeoisie of the state here kept us from engaging in it in mortal combat to avenge Pops. That and we were too short to get to it. The handle to the door was too high. That is where you come in. You're tall... ish. Kind of."

The autist wondered if he was just called a manlett by a third grader.

"So you should be able to get us in! You got it"

He could only whimper in reply as she finally removed her foot from his crotch. He could only hope he still could have children.

"Good now the door is right over there, lead the charge and we'll be right behind you!"

Kotoha pointed behind him toward a door. It had marking written in Japanese on it which he couldn't quite make out. Not that it mattered. He would do anything to win over these girls.

"Say no more ladies! We will do this; TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!"

He rushed forward with all the grace of a water buffalo doing ballet, flinging open the door and rushing inside. His charge was stopped by running into a few bushy plants. Plants that reminded him of something you may see in a jungle. It was at this particular moment he had remembered where the girls had taken them but surely they had not set him up right? They were only third graders. Turning around he saw there was back up from his loli allies and the door he had entered from seemed locked from the other side.

"Hehhehe guys? Where are you. This isn't funny."

Walking a bit past the plants after shoving through them, he came to a full realization. He was now in the tiger exhibit. Perhaps the biggest clue was the jungle terrain around him and the little brats who seemed to be laughing at him behind the glass. The autist immediately ran to the glass and shamed himself against it.

"WHAT DO YOU GIRLS THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

The only reply he got back was Saachan sticking her tongue out at him and saying, "Elthibar a baka!"

He did not have enough time for this as a growl came from behind. Turning around slowly the zoo's Bengal Tiger had found an interest in Elthibar and was slowly approaching him. Elthibar reach for the sword in his scabbard... only to find out it was missing. As he searched for his missing sword he ever so slowly turned around to those little she-devils. Sure enough in the hands of Yui, the one had made cry earlier was his sword. She seemed to hive a half hearted apologetic smile and simply replied,

"I did not want anyone to get hurt"

But he had no idea how truthful that statement was. Within that short exchanged the Bengal tiger took that moment to pounce on the Juden Itzig, teeth bared. As the fat turd was pushed down and mauled by the tiger in a blur of orange and red the colors did what any sensible people would do; cheer on the tiger. There was an especially exciting part where the tiger had gotten his teeth lodged into his femur and was biting down what could be assumed pretty hard given the high pitched squealing from the manlett.

* * *

"That was **not** FUNNY!"

After his squeals of pain attracted the nearby zookeepers, the tiger was finally tranquilized and the manlett himself rescued though he did sustain serious injuries and he probably was not going to be walking straight for a while now. The three little nymphs in front of him just smiled back, especially blue and yellow who seemed to be enjoying the pain he was put through.

"Baka Gaijin" was the reply Saachan shouted in the spur of the moment and stuck her tongue out at him. The pedophile just kept repeating "Eyes on the prize" while lusty staring over the lolis in front of him. It would all be over soon, probably.

"Colors is that you? And whose your friend?"

A new (feminine voice Elthibar noticed) cut in. Turning around he nearly creamed himself again. True it wasn't as something as good as the lolis he currently had but it was an honest to god Japanese JK. A high school girl.

"Oh Nonoka. This creep's been following us around all day."

Elthibar did not understand what they were saying but he assumed the blue loli was telling the high schooler how great he was in moon speak. Typical that ones so young would idolize him. In reality Nonoka could see what they meant. The creep looked like the definition of an incel with his haphazardly hacked off 5 o clock shadow and his acne littered face. She could also tell at a glance that he wasn't white. Only whites would get her superior Asian pussy.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Nonoka whispered under her breath having to bear being in his presence. To make matters worse the creep walked up and slapped her on the ass.

"Ko knee she wa, m'lady"

He spoke in horribly garbled broken Japanese whose sound probably broke several laws and human rights.

"May we go back to your place for some..."

Here he paused as if computing. A just stared blankly ahead as his brain over exerted itself in a difficult task; thinking.

"For some quality time."

He finished off. Appalled and disgusted she was going to obviously turn him down until Kotoha spoke up again.

"Off course, we would love to have you over. Isn't that right Nonoka?"

Nonoka was more then surprised at this statement. She thought that the 8 year old had lost her mind. At least until she saw _that_ slight glint in her eye. That glint of her sadistic personality that lie underneath. Elthibar for his part was overjoyed. He felt he was well on his way to creating his own animu harem.

* * *

"Well here we are. My bread shop."

The high schooler had brought them back to her bread shop she owned with her sister. Reluctantly with Elthibar in tow.

"Yes, why don't we slip in and have a taste shall we. Hehehehehehehe."

The creep was drooling and even the dense 8 year old lolis were able to see through his innuendo. With great regret Nonoka unlocked the door to her shop and led them all in.

"Well here we ar-"

Before she could even finish she felt her self violently thrown against the counter, knocking the wind out of her. She had no time to contemplate this fact as no sooner was the tard on top of her. Trying to grope and cop a feel. His musky face slowly descending on her, lips puckered for a kiss. That is until a sickening crack was heard. The tard stood their in silence, not moving for a good few seconds before collapsing onto the ground gasping for air. Still in shock from the attempted rape and its abrupt end, Nonoka was reeling and trying to figure out what was going on. A crack of Kotoha's knuckles and the tard actually crying in pain while gripping his side gave her a few clues. The young 8 year old had clocked him one in the side when he was trying to rape her and given the crack she heard and he was on the ground crying, she probably broke a few ribs.

"W-why would you do-"

Before he could finish he felt a sharp weight on his windpipe that hit him like a sack of bricks. He struggled for air with the new pressure on his neck. Kotoha had followed up her punch by stomping on his neck and driving her heel into his neck.

"Can it pig."

She shot back with absolute venom, it was like she was talking to human garbage which to be fair she was. He had no idea if it was a trick of the light but her face seemed to be cast in an ominous shadow that was in just the right way to make her face seem darker and more evil to say nothing of the fact she just broke his ribs.

"Nonoka do you have any rope?"

The blue haired nymph more commanded than asked to her high school senior. Still reeling from what just happened she shakily replied with a "N-n-no."

This revelation did not seem to bother Kotoha in the slightest. Instead she looked back at the tard she had struggling under her foot like he was a bug caught in her spider web.

"Then we will have to make do, Saachan."

The yellow was up to bat with both Nonoka and Elthibar confused on what exactly was going on. The blonde little imp smiled with such a large toothy grin that it would brighten up anyone's day which somehow made it creepier to Elthibar given that he was sure this was not going to go the way he wanted it to.

"Take this you baka! EXTRA VIRGIN OLIVE OIL!"

She brought up her booted foot and smashed it down with a sickening crunch on his wrist and we do mean crunch. The audible crack of his bones could be heard from under the boot along with the tard's howls of pain.

"Quit your whimpering cuck"

Sniped Kotoha vengefully as she slammed her sandaled foot on his nose again, this time making another crack and more whimper of pain. She kept it there forcing him to inhale the scent with his fucked up nose. All he could say was that the "sugar, spice and everything nice" meme about little girls and especially their scents was wrong.

Saachan continued her work screeching "Baka, baka, baka" with each slam of her foot. One for each wrist, shoulder, knee, and ankle. Turns out with lack of rope Kotoha's next line of thinking was to immobilize him by being a quadriplegic. At this point the tard stopped whimpering and went into an all out sob. Without another word Kotoha vanished down the halls of Nonoka's bakery. No one said a word and not a sound was made save the sobbing of the tub of lard with the broken limbs. Kotoha came back wordless, holding in her hand her desired treasure. The tard's eyes grew wide when he realized what it was and Nonoka turned and blushed out of embarrassment. In her hand was a bloody and used tampon that on observation, was still fresh. Kotoha had gone to the bathroom and fished it out of the trash can. The tard freaked out more pleading and wailing, knowing that whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.

"Silence cuck, now eat your meal."

She scathingly shot at him while glaring. That glare turned to a maniacal smile once she started lowering the tampon by its string to his face with the bloody pad hovering over him. His pleas fell on death ears and Kotoha ordered both Yui and Saachan to keep his mouth open. Prying open his mouth revealing his wretched crooked teeth, the soiled feminine product was unceremoniously dumped in his mouth. The tard tried to wretch and gag but the colors were not having any of it. A quick loli stomp to his balls however small they were was enough to remind him of his place.

"Now chew piggy"

Elthibar had no choice to comply. He started chewing, the menstrual blood and vaginal discharge coming off of Nonoka's used tampon. He was forced to endure and swallow the foul syrup or else the three lolis before him would do something much much worse. He gagged again. While he was chewing a part of the high school girl's uteral lining that was stuck to the tampon came off and was now in his mouth. There was no way he could eat that.

"Keep chewing piggy."

Kotoha had other plans and a stomp to his chest told him who was in charge. He had no choice but to comply and keep going. Nonoka looked at him as if he were human garbage as he chewed at her used tampon which he was as he was being used as tampon disposal. Yui and Saachan looked on in abject horror with comments of "Ewww gross," and "What a pig!" In the background police sirens could be heard. The door to the shop was broken down and officer Saito broke in, though unlike usual he had a gun drawn.

"WAH, SAITO!"

Screamed all three lolis at the unusual display of the police officer. They usually play games with him or bully him but they never saw him so serious to draw a weapon before.

"You girls alright? We got tipped off by some people that a child predator and serial rapist is aro- HOLY SHIT!"

Saito finally came to realize that the tard he was tipped about was lying down on the floor, had a bloody tampon in his mouth, and he was pretty sure that was sexual harassment.

"YOU SICK FREAK"

He shouted while slamming his shoe on his face knocking him unconscious.

"D-did we save the town?"

Yui shyly asked as tard stopped moving. Saito looked back at the tub of lard with broken legs.

"Yes you did girls. Yes you did. In a way you could not even imagine."

As the lolis cheered at another successful job to report back to those two in the hoods that gave them this job, Saito calmed down the traumatized Nonoka, the police dragged an unconscious Elthibar and needless to say his time NOT being on the Japanese sex offender registry did not last long.


End file.
